piemationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyro
The Pyro is one of the nine classes of Team Fortress 2, and makes appearances in several of the Meet the Amazing series shorts and stars in Meet the Amazing Pyro. They are a psychotic mercenary that, as their name suggests, is utterly obsessed with fire and has fire-based weaponry in the field, including a home-made flamethrower, fire-axe, and a variety of flare guns. The Pyro's physical appearance and voice is completely hidden and muffled due to heavy fire-proof clothing, making their true gender unknown, and thanks to a pair of Mann Co. goggles built into their gas-mask, views the world as a cartoony sun-shiney wonderland, completely unaware they're actually in a violent war. Appearances The Pyro, on the RED team, makes their first appearance in Meet the Amazing Medic, where he airblasts the BLU Medic across Dustbowl after being tricked by the RED Spy to waste an uber. Their second appearance is in Meet the Amazing Demoman, where the RED one secretly makes a deal with the titular BLU Demoman for alcohol (which is really gasoline) in exchange for a firefighter hat. Their third appearance is in Meet the Amazing Soldier, where the RED one accidentally burns a RED Spy to death thanks to being blinded by one of Soldier's helmets, who forced the entire RED team to do so, helps Spy, Sniper, and Heavy dispose of all of the helmets, and later childishly claps in joy as Soldier parades his unicorn hat around to his team. Immediately afterwards, the BLU Pyro defends a Control Point with Medic and Scout, only to get assaulted by the RED Soldier. The Pyro airblasts one of Soldier's rockets and throws an axe at him, breaking his helmet and causing the rest of the episode's conflict. The BLU Pyro stars in Meeting the Amazing Pyro that opens with them skipping through the faux glorious wonderland their goggles have constructed, coming upon a cute baby-like creature and giving it a large candy cane. In reality, they're brutally blowing the head off of an enemy spy with a shotgun. Later, Pyro comes back to their base and tells Scout that there's a spider roaming around, and that they're deeply afraid of it. Scout, unamused, flicks the spider under a locker, and Pyro, not satisfied, prepares to incinerate the locker. Scout tries to stop them, and the two get into a scuffle, which eventually ends with the base burning down. After Soldier scolds Pyro, Scout finds the spider outside the smoldering base and flicks it onto Pyro's mask. They freak out and land face first into the pavement, knocked out. Waking back up with Medic and Soldier looming over them in the hospital, Pyro looks around in confusion, as the impact broke the goggles and rendered their perception of the world normal. People are no longer babies, shotguns are no longer candy canes, and human skulls are no longer cotton candy. Pyro, wanting vengeance on Saxton Hale, the manufacturer of the goggles, stocks up on weaponry, hatches a revenge plan, and heads to Mann Co. to kill Hale. After punching out the receptionist, Pyro barges into Hale's office and snoops around his desk, finding several documents proving he's planning on causing genocide on all animals by "punching them into extinction". Hale himself suddenly appears and punches Pyro across the room, scolding them for breaking in and revealing to them that they were originally Hale's receptionist before snooping around his secret files, making Hale force Pyro into the goggles to silence them. The two break into a violent fist fight that leads into an office and into a training room, Pyro using Soldier's rocket-launcher, Scout's mad-milk, Spy's knife, and yellow paint to assist his struggle. It's all in vain, however, as Hale delivers a skull-crushing punch that kills Pyro instantly...until the Pyro survives thanks to Spy's dead-ringer. Pyro escapes with an elevator and casually texts to Scout about the difficulty of beating Hale, and Scout responds with revealing he and half of the BLU team have been watching the fight via the security cameras. The elevator leads to Mann Co's roof where Pyro is cornered by Hale, but is rescued by Soldier, who rocket jumps up the building and delivers a devastating shovel-hit to his skull. Pyro takes advantage of the distraction and pushes Hale off the roof, but he still survives the fall, only to get permanently killed with one of Soldier's grenades. Pyro and Soldier hug it out, and go back to the base to celebrate with a dance and tea party. The macho Soldier is not amused and storms out as Scout dances in the background. Personality Both Pyros, especially the RED one, closely follow their canon counterparts personality-wise, as they are childish, wonderfully amused by the Soldier's unicorn hat and scared by nothing but a small spider, and pyromaniacs, where they feed gasoline to an alcohol-hungry Demoman. They're both deluded into a cartoonish wonderland that warps their perception of a bloody war into a sun-shine-bathed utopia filled with cartoony characters thanks to a pair of goggles built into their gas-mask. After the BLU Pyro's break, they realize in horror that all the time they thought they were helping someone, they were really viciously murdering them. After shaking out of the trauma, the Pyro's true colors as a casual, almost teenager-like layman shed, as evidenced by their text to the Scout as they just retreated from a brutal fight with Saxton Hale, "Dude, this guy is hard to beat." After Hale is killed, Pyro still retains some of their childish qualities, suggesting it was natural the whole time and not caused by the goggles, such as celebrating their victory with a tea party. Category:Characters